


Kamuegi Week 2020

by MyKindOfCrazy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Kamuegi week 2020, M/M, tags to be added as I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/pseuds/MyKindOfCrazy
Summary: Each chapter is a different prompt for Kamuegi week!Day 1 - Soulmate AU - Word count: 1023Day 2 - Flowers - Word count: 848Day 3 - Angels/Demons - Word count: 680Day 4 - Domestic - Word count: 1075Day 5 - Future Foundation - Word count: 724Day 6 - Mastermind AU - Word count: 396Day 7 - Pining - Word count: 1086
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	1. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru Kamukura is prepared to be taken by the Future Foundation for the Neo World program. He is not prepared for meeting his soulmate in the process.

The sun setting used to be something of beauty. The red rays of light traveling the furthest in every direction to give a beautiful glow on the horizon as night approached.  
You couldn't see the sun anymore. 

Izuru sat patiently, staring out the broken window at what would be the sunset. He had never seen one- not that he could remember. He knew what they were supposed to look like, could paint a perfect picture in his minds eye. 

He closed his eyes and ran his hand over the desk he was on top of. He often wondered how the string around his finger continued to exist, without her there. Surely she was the only one that could ever cause him to feel. Despite all his time with the other remnants, he was not like them, and his string did not connect with any of theirs. 

It was common knowledge if your soulmate perished, so did your thread, leaving you with a simple red band around your finger. 

Izuru had expected that to happen when he'd watched her die on the tiled floor, as he took her hair clip and felt… something.

But no. 

It was still there. 

Footsteps rang out through the empty building, as Izuru had predicted. Everything was predictable. He had gained enough intel to know of the program the Future Foundation planned to test on him and the former 77th class. He knew the leader of the project, Makoto Naegi, was too much of a bleeding heart to take his one memento of Chiaki away. 

So he knew that was the place to hide Junko's AI. 

He also knew it was the leader of the project who was going to collect him. 

He had never met him, that he knew, but his footsteps were familiar nonetheless. 

_Boring._

The footsteps stopped, and Izuru finally opened his eyes to allow them to lazily find Makoto's form. 

He stood in the archway that once held the door to the room, his face confident but there was worry hidden underneath his features. 

_Predictable._

"Are you Izuru Kamukura?" His voice was steady. 

"I am." 

"My name is Makoto Naegi. I work for the Future Foundation." He dared to take a step closer. "I'm sure you know… your classmates, we have already apprehended them. But no harm has come to them! I promise." 

Izuru tilted his head, his black hair falling like spilt ink around him and pooling on the desk he still sat upon. 

"I am aware." 

Makoto let out a breath. "I'd like to ask for you to come with me." 

Izuru observed him with a piercing red gaze. He was young- younger than him by at least a year. This was the one who had defeated her. This was the one they called the Ultimate Hope. 

"Hm." 

He stood up, and it was admirable the way Makoto attempted to hide his flinch. 

"You came alone. Truly, alone." He noted. "Why?" 

Makoto looked up at him and slowly held up his hand, showing the red string tied around his finger. "I wanted to believe you would come willingly." 

Izuru's eyes trailed from Makoto's hand, down the string, to where it eventually connected to his own. 

_… Oh._

Now this, _this_ was interesting. This was something he had not predicted. 

He kept his face carefully neutral. 

"You believe since we are bound by fate, I will not harm you." He summarized. "You are aware of how dangerous I am." 

Makoto’s eyebrows furrowed. "No. I don't think you're as dangerous as you try to appear. There must be good in you." 

"Do you truly believe that?" Izuru gestured out the window, to the darkening sky that no longer held a sunset due to the smog in the air. Smog that he and the other remnants had created. "Or is that what you need to believe? Surely I must have good in me to be tied to you." He took a step forward, finding it almost amusing how Makoto refused to back down. 

"You would not be here if not for this." 

He raised his hand and circled Makoto, draping the string around his throat. 

"I am not the only one who will see that." He continued, voice low. "Anyone else would have killed us, but you, Makoto Naegi, fought for our lives. For this." He wound the string around his hand as he whispered in Makoto's ear. "You were selfish." 

The red string went taunt pressed against his throat. It couldn't hurt him but the bright red color gave Izuru the mental image of blood dripping down his neck. 

_Why is that thought… unpleasant._

"No, that's wrong!" Makoto spun around to face Izuru again, his eyes wide and full of genuine emotion. He took Izuru's hand in his. "I didn't know you were my soulmate until I came here today! I truly want to save you all! You don't deserve what happened to you, it wasn't your fault." He squeezed his hand. "So please, come with me. Let me try." 

Izuru felt… something. It was an unfamiliar sensation blooming in his chest. Like a stab wound without the despair of its infliction. 

He knew Makoto was telling the truth, he was the ultimate lie detector. 

So why was Makoto's truth so surprising to him? 

"... Alright. I will go." 

Makoto's eyes lit up. "You will?" 

It had been his plan from the beginning to willingly go with Makoto, but this made things easier. If he believed he'd convinced Izuru. 

Izuru nodded. 

Makoto kept their hands together and smiled warmly. Izuru briefly wondered if the sunset felt anything like basking in his glow. He also wondered… if his plan was worth it. 

"You have a good heart. No matter what happens, do not lose it. It makes you… less boring." 

Makoto blushed lightly as he looked up at him. "I promise, I won't."

Izuru looked at their hands, the red string now shortened as they were so close. 

He thought of the virus still hidden within the hair clip, of the things yet to come he couldn't predict. 

Makoto was the center of them all. 

This… would be interesting indeed.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru has never been very good with emotions, but Makoto Naegi makes him want to try. What better way to confess to someone if not with a bouquet?   
> Featuring some personal Izuru headcanons

Carnations - pink 

Daisies - white 

Cotton flowers 

Babies breath 

Roses - pink 

Three of each arranged into a beautiful, soft bouquet, carefully wrapped and tied with a ribbon. 

Carnations for affection, Daisies for loyalty and purity, and of course the Roses. 

While red symbolized love and passion, pink was happiness, gratitude and gentleness. 

It felt more fitting. 

Three rose stalks meant 'I love you'. 

A few of his friends had advised him to go with red roses. They were a classic, and more likely to be understood. 

But Izuru didn't want just anyone to understand. His feelings were his, he did not want just anyone to know them, he hardly understood them himself. 

For Izuru emotions were a complicated thing. For a majority of his life he didn't think he could feel at all, until he'd met Makoto. 

Makoto's smile made him feel warm, his words caused his heart to flutter and his head to spin. He'd never experienced anything like it before and he wanted to chase it. Often he wondered if he should examine Makoto inch by inch to try and figure out why he was special, why he could make Izuru _feel_. 

He did not feel nervous, of course. This was a simple transaction. Whether his feelings were reciprocated or not hardly mattered. 

He knew that logically, so why was it his heart was beating so fast? 

He knocked three times and waited patiently for the door to open. 

Makoto opened the door looking a bit overworked. 

"Oh, Izuru! I wasn't expecting to see you!" He said cheerfully. "Did you want to come in?" 

Izuru allowed himself a moment to take Makoto in. His hair was a mess, sticking at odd angles like he’d fallen asleep at his desk. His clothes similarly were wrinkled and askew.

It was adorable. 

A faint warmth fell onto Izuru’s cheeks as he stared. It took him a moment to remember his purpose for being there to begin with. He took the bouquet out from behind his back and offered it to the man in front of him.

"No, I simply wished to give you this." 

Makoto took the flowers with starry eyes, immediately holding them close to his chest as he inhaled deeply. "These are beautiful! What's the occasion?" 

It was such a simple question, and yet… 

_He was supposed to understand._

Izuru carefully reconstructed his flat demeanor and took a step back. "They were pretty." He said. 

Makoto sensed the change and his eyebrows furrowed. "Izuru? Is everything okay?" 

_No._

"Yes. I have other errands to run." He bowed his head. "Pardon my intrusion." 

With that he left quickly. 

Makoto watched him go and felt saddened. Had he said something wrong? He’d just been so surprised Izuru had brought him flowers… 

He stepped back inside and bypassed his work to go to his computer and started doing some research. 

As the night progressed he felt worse, even as his cheeks flamed. 

_He was trying to confess to me?_ **Me** _of all people?_

He groaned in embarrassed frustration and hit his head against his desk.

No wonder he'd seemed so disappointed… he must have thought he was being rejected. 

Izuru was one of the most amazing people Makoto had ever met. Despite his best efforts to appear cold and unfeeling, he had a soft spot for animals and small children. He had a sweet tooth he would shamelessly admit to when asked if it meant he got candy. He absolutely hated the water due to how hard it was to dry his impossible hair. 

And… he was always at Makoto's side when he needed him. A silent support, ready to catch him when he felt tired. Content to listen when he was frustrated or sad. 

Makoto had known about his own feelings for awhile, which made him feel even worse about not understanding the bouquet Izuru had offered him. 

Makoto shot back up and started to research again. 

He would fix this. 

It was early the next morning when Izuru heard a knock on his door. He tried to predict who it would be- but he was wrong. 

Makoto stood outside his door, looking sleep deprived but determined. He offered a bouquet to Izuru. 

Hyacinths - purple 

Columbines - white 

Ferns 

Yarrows - white 

It was a bit clumsily put together, but the sentiment was clear. 

Hyacinths for 'I'm sorry'. 

Columbines for foolishness. 

Ferns for sincerity and humility 

Yarrows for… everlasting love. 

"I'm so sorry I misunderstood yesterday." Makoto said shyly. "I was up all night researching and-" 

His words were cut off as Izuru cupped his cheek and pulled him into a gentle kiss. 

His face flamed and when they parted he burst into nervous giggles. "I-I did okay then?" 

"Mm. Yes." Izuru brushed some of Makoto's messy hair back and held the bouquet tight to his chest. "It is alright if you don't understand me, most don't." 

Makoto wrapped his arms around Izuru's neck and looked at him with nothing but fondness and affection. "Even if I don't understand, I will always make an effort to. I promise." 

Izuru kissed him again.


	3. Angels/Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Angel and a Demon reminiscence together.

"What was it like to fall?" 

Izuru hummed as he sipped his drink. The city bustled with life below them as they sat on the roofs edge. Everyone was eager to enjoy the late hour as much as they could. 

He considered the Angels question. 

"Boring." He finally answered. 

Makoto gave him a curious look, bringing one of his knees up to his chest. "That's not really an answer." 

"It is. Just not one you're satisfied with." Izuru looked over at him, meeting his gaze. "Why do you ask?" 

Makoto's face fell, his wings drooping as anxiety settled into his bones. 

"You will not fall." Izuru said, as if reading his mind. 

"You don't know that. I'm friends with a Demon, that doesn't seem very angelic of me." He mumbled. 

Izuru's tail wrapped around Makoto's waist to drag him closer, causing the Angel to squeak in surprise. He wasn't one to initiate physical closeness, especially not with one so Holy. It often hurt. 

He'd gotten used to that particular sting though, like faint electricity simmering over his skin. He found it was worth it to be near Makoto. 

"For all intents and purposes, we are not friends." He reminded him. "However, being an Angel is not about who you associate with, it's your… intentions. Your soul." 

Makoto examined Izuru closely. He never lied to him, or tried to trick him. From the moment they'd met he'd simply been indifferent. 

Meeting Izuru had seemed like fate. They'd both been on Earth for entirely different reasons, and yet they'd found each other. At first Makoto had been worried because Izuru had been hurt, and he found that worry remained even after he'd felt his Demonic aura. 

So he'd stayed and helped him. 

Izuru had called him interesting, and it had made his heart flutter. 

"Why did you fall, then?" He asked after a moment. 

Izuru sighed and drained the last of his drink. "You will not let this go, will you?" 

"I will if you want me to, I'm just-" 

"Curious." 

Makoto blushed and nodded. 

If it were any other Angel asking, or anyone at all for that matter, Izuru would have denied them. Him falling was not a sore subject for him, but he didn't feel it mattered.

He would indulge Makoto though. 

"I met a Demon. At first I thought nothing of her. She was loud and annoying." He frowned, closing his eyes as he remembered. "We were assigned the same human. I knew I would save the human when the time came. I was good at my job. I had not predicted…" 

Izuru had often thought his heart had vanished when the wings on his back charred black and horns sprouted. In moments like that, however, he knew he must still have one because it ached. 

"I failed. She died. The Demon used my failure to lure me." He said. What he did not say was how he'd had feelings for the human woman he was meant to be protecting. How the Demon had promised her soul wouldn't be tormented if he helped her. How he would have done anything for her, and he had miscalculated and failed. 

His eyes opened when he felt something wrapping around him, and all he saw was white. Bright, soft wings embraced him, as did Makoto's arms as they circled around his waist. 

"I'm sorry." 

"... Don't be. It was a long time ago." Izuru carefully held Makoto back. For once rather than a sting, all he felt was warmth. "Besides, if I had not fallen, I may not have met you." 

Makoto pulled back to look at him, an adorable blush on his cheeks. "Surely I'm not worth falling for." 

Izuru thought of the many entities he'd met in his thousands of years. How boring they were, their intentions selfish or predictable. 

He thought of Makoto, how he'd shown him nothing but kindness since the day they'd met despite knowing what he was. 

He didn't reply, not quite sure how. Instead he pressed a soft kiss to Makoto's forehead and held him close.


	4. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Father's day, and Kasumi Kamukura knows what she wants to do for her dad. She just needs a little help.

It was still early when Kasumi entered her parents room, her long black hair hitting the floor despite it being knotted and tangled from sleep.   
She went to one side of the bed and gently nudged her dad to wake him. 

When she'd been younger, Makoto used to get startled when he was woken by his adopted daughter. She was always so quiet entering their room, a ghost much like her dad. Thankfully he'd gotten used to it. 

He yawned and smiled softly at her. "Morning, everything okay?" 

She put a finger to her lips to indicate he should be quiet and gestured for him to follow her before leaving the room. 

Makoto sighed fondly. A girl of few words. She truly was like a mini Izuru, it was almost too much for his heart to handle.

Speaking of, he was surprised to notice his husband still peacefully asleep next to him. While he did always sleep later than Makoto, he was also a light sleeper. 

He smiled fondly. Izuru's bedhead made his face barely visible, and he looked absolutely precious as the morning light danced over his sleeping form. 

He leaned over and kissed his forehead lovingly before getting out of bed to follow Kasumi. 

She was waiting in the kitchen, and when Makoto entered she pointed to one of the cabinets. It was still just out of her reach. 

Makoto raised an eyebrow and went to open it. "Seems like you're scheming something." He teased. "Need help up?" 

She nodded, always grateful her dad took into account how she didn't always like touch. 

He smiled and lifted her up so she could kneel on the counter. 

She started taking out various things she needed, then looked at Makoto. "Pancakes." She explained simply. 

He chuckled fondly. "You want to make pancakes? What inspired you?" 

She pointed over to the calendar before jumping off the counter and going to the fridge to get the milk. 

Makoto looked at the calendar and felt his heart swell. 

_Father's day._

"You want to make pancakes for your dad?" He guessed. 

Kasumi hesitated and swayed a bit on her feet as she thought. The short answer was yes. Izuru had been a very good father since taking her in. Even as young as she was, she knew it must have been a hard adjustment to suddenly care for a child. She didn't know the specifics of what he'd been through, but she knew he'd been forcibly separated from her when she was very little. 

When Makoto brought her to Jabberwock to meet him though, he had no issues accepting her with open arms. 

She felt… quite lucky. Which was one of her talents she supposed. 

"... Will you help me?" She asked. 

Makoto smiled and leaned down to kiss her head. "Of course." 

When Izuru woke up, he wasn't unsurprised to find himself alone in bed. While there were rare occasions when Makoto slept in, they were few and far between. He often wished they could sleep in together so he could hold him close as they rested. 

He got out of bed slowly, pushing his hair out of his face. He was tempted to sleep more, but that thought quickly left him when he heard a crash from the kitchen. 

His concern melted away when he heard giggling. 

He leaned against the archway as he watched the scene unfolding with a fond gaze. 

Kasumi and Makoto were both covered in flour as he chased her around the kitchen. There was a bowl of spilt batter on the floor and a stack of pancakes that had been finished on the counter. 

Seeing his daughter smile always made him feel warm. 

When Junko had decided she wanted Izuru's child, she had not gotten his consent. Rather she'd taken his DNA in an attempt to recreate him. 

She had succeeded, but what she hadn't predicted was Izuru getting attached to the daughter he hadn't been expecting. 

He hadn't predicted it either. 

When he'd seen Kasumi for the first time, he'd instantly known who she was and why she existed. A Kamukura clone of sorts, born with all of Izuru's talents rather than needing them forced into her. 

He had trusted her to Makoto, when it came time for him to go into the program, and he had been wise to do so. He cared for Kasumi as if she were his own. 

He supposed she was his now. 

Makoto finally managed to grab Kasumi, picking her up and spinning her around before tickling her. 

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she squealed with laughter. Moments like those were some of the few she managed to show genuine emotion. 

Makoto seemed to have a knack for making the two Kamukura's feel. 

"Are you bullying my daughter?" Izuru asked as he watched the scene. 

Both of them froze and looked over at him sheepishly. 

"... Dad started it." Kasumi said simply. 

"Hey!" Makoto protested, but he couldn't stop smiling. He tried to dust some flour out of Kasumi's hair before setting her down. "She wanted to make pancakes for you." 

Izuru tilted his head and looked at his daughter with a bemused expression. "Oh?" 

"It's Father's day." She said as an explanation. 

Perhaps a few years ago, he would have nodded and taken the pancakes while knowing he should have felt something in that moment. 

Conditioned by his loving husband now, he certainly did feel something. 

He moved and knelt in front of his daughter, ignoring how his sweatpants got dirty on the stained kitchen tile. 

Izuru wasn't sure if it was because they shared the same DNA, had the same talents, or if it was something else entirely, but he and Kasumi always seemed to understand each other even without words. 

He pulled her into a hug, holding her tighter than necessary. 

With all his talents and his ability to predict things, he never would have predicted this outcome. One where he could wake up at his leisure to his daughter and husband making him pancakes for Father's day. 

He glanced up at Makoto, who was watching the scene with a fond gaze. He was clearly teary eyed and trying to hide it. 

In sync, Izuru and Kasumi both held out a hand to him, inviting him into their hug. 

Makoto laughed delightedly and fell to his knees to join in, hugging them both and peppering their cheeks with loving kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @interstellarvagabond for letting me use your idea of a baby Kamukura! I loved the idea of a kid with all of Izuru's talents! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! <3


	5. Future Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has overworked himself, and Izuru decides to help him get some rest.

Makoto looked out the window and tried to hold back a sigh. He felt exhausted.  
He was still in his suit from work, having finally come back to his room after a day of meetings and talk of what to do with the Remnants and how to rebuild. He still didn't understand why he had to be the center of it all.

_I'm the Ultimate Hope… I defeated Junko. Of course they would consider me a leader._

Working with the Future Foundation was tricky. They seemed to use him as a beacon of hope and guidance when it served them, then turn around and treat him like a child who doesn't know anything.  
Kyoko and Byakuya were good at standing up for him, but he wished he could stand up for himself.

_At least the view is nice…_

From his room near the top of the Future Foundation building, Makoto could see the city below as it was rebuilt. Every day there were a few more lights, every day more people came out to try and help and get some sense of normalcy back.

A knock sounded on his door causing him to jump.

"Come in!" He tried not to sound as tired as he felt, and prayed it wasn't Kyoko with another task that needed to get done.

His shoulders instantly relaxed when rather than his old friend, Izuru Kamukura walked in.

Izuru and Makoto had a strange relationship, and he wouldn't change it for the world.  
When he'd woken from the program instead of Hajime, he'd isolated himself. Sure he helped with what needed to get done on Jabberwock, but otherwise he distanced himself from his classmates.  
Makoto had sought him out in an attempt to help him, and now…

Izuru walked over and silently slid his arms around Makoto's middle, pulling him back against his chest.

Makoto practically melted into the touch, humming happily.

The Future Foundation had been worried The Remnants weren't truly reformed, so they requested one to come as a representative of sorts to show their progress.  
Izuru had volunteered.

Perhaps it was selfish, but Makoto liked to think he offered so he could stay with him.

"You're tired." Izuru said flatly, always to the point. He reached up and loosed Makoto's tie expertly with one hand until it fell to the floor. "Sleep."

Makoto wanted nothing more than to sleep, he was exhausted… His mind felt too busy though.  
"I'm not sure if I can." He admitted. "Ah, I'm sorry… you don't want to hear about this."

Izuru frowned slightly and took one of Makoto's hands, bringing it to his lips so he could press a soft kiss there. "... We have never discussed the conditions of this relationship."

Makoto almost didn't want to. His insecurity gripped him at the possibility Izuru was just using him.

"You're thinking too much." Izuru said softly. "I have not done this before. I do not know what is right." He turned Makoto so I was facing him. "I know I care for you, and you make me feel. Both of which are unfamiliar sensations."

Makoto blushed and his breath hitched. "I care about you too… I was really happy when I learned you had volunteered to come here."

"I did so to be closer to you." Izuru said. He could see the exhaustion clear on Makoto's features. He suddenly had an _illogical_ fantasy. One where he took Makoto and ran so he did not have to be a figurehead for Hope but could simply be.

"Will you stay with me then?" Makoto asked, half shy. "I… could really use a calming person right now."

Izuru did not answer with his words, finding it unnecessary.  
They changed into pajamas, their movements slow as they found excuses to touch each other and simply be close.  
Makoto sat on the bed and attempted to braid Izuru's impossible hair, until his yawns interrupted him too frequently to be productive.

Izuru laid them in bed and pulled Makoto into his arms, holding him like he was something precious. They still had not discussed a label, but Izuru found he did not care. He simply wanted to stay with him, even if that meant staying with the Future Foundation for now.

He allowed his eyes to close when Makoto's breathing finally slowed.

_Good. He deserves his rest._


	6. Mastermind AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru watches Makoto Despair.   
> (Sorry this one is so short!)

Izuru watched Makoto with an intense gaze, his red eyes almost seeming to glow behind his long hair. 

Makoto was observing the chaos he'd caused, pausing to inspect a corpse at his feet. He giggled, a twisted sound that pulled out of his throat. 

"Isn't it beautiful Izuru!" He said happily. " _She_ could have never done this! To take away everyones last Hope, to take away myself." He was practically salivating as he spoke, curling a hand into the front of his shirt. 

Izuru was listening, but he was also observing. He could hear in Makoto's tone how much he doubted himself, despite how far he'd fallen into despair. He vaguely wondered if it would be possible to pull Makoto back, make him Hope again. 

Would that be more interesting than this? 

When Makoto had defeated Junko, it had been a surprise. The first surprise Izuru had felt in quite some time. It had been refreshing. 

Then he changed. He saw Junko's way as she died and felt she was right. He had sent her to her death and the _Despair_ of coming to terms with that… he had realized how much easier Despair was to feel. How addictive it was. 

Now, watching the former Ultimate Hope spin delightedly among the wreckage of the Future Foundation building, Izuru couldn't help but think. 

All he'd ever been shown was Despair. Was Makoto right to slip into it so easily? 

Suddenly Makoto rushed over to him, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. "You're the Ultimate Despair too, aren't you Izuru? I need you to teach me." His eyes were swirling. "Show me how to feel more of this." 

Izuru stared at him, unblinking. He had no interest in teaching Makoto anything. Despair seemed almost boring now. 

Almost. 

Despair might have become boring, but Makoto certainly was not. The way he looked at Izuru was without an ounce of fear, rather there was almost adoration behind his gaze. 

"... There was a program being developed to rehabilitate Class 77 and myself." Izuru said. "I have an idea of how we can use it." 

Makoto's eyes lit up and he laughed, it almost sounded like genuine happiness. "I knew I could count on you!" 

He continued to talk, and Izuru continued to listen. 

For once, even with all his Talent, he was unsure whether Hope or Despair would prevail.


	7. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru worries for his health. It turns out it's not an illness even the Ultimate Doctor could cure.

Izuru did not like hospitals. He would not admit this aloud. He was the Ultimate human being, being fearful of a building was irrational, so he refused to acknowledge it. 

He closed his eyes to try and picture himself elsewhere. 

Once his eyes were closed he got a vivid mental image of one Makoto Naegi. He was sitting in the restaurant, talking and laughing with the others. His smile was so bright it lit up the entire room and made Izuru feel warm. When he saw Izuru he waved, and his heart stuttered in his chest. 

He opened his eyes. 

His fingers moved to his pulse point. 

"I'm so- so sorry that took so long!" Mikan stammered as she practically tripped into the room. She shrieked and pinwheeled her arms to keep her balance so she didn't fall completely. 

"It's fine." Izuru dismissed easily, dropping his hand to his lap. "Did you find anything?" 

Izuru had gone to Mikan a few hours prior asking for her assistance in running a few tests. He'd noticed his body acting abnormally, and considering how many procedures Hopes Peak had put him through, he had wondered if perhaps his body was failing him. 

He could have run the tests himself but chose to entrust them with Mikan. Their history was strained, and yet despite that she made every effort to be his friend.

Even though she was clearly terrified of him. 

Mikan bit her lip and held her clipboard of notes close to her chest. "W-well… You told me you noticed these um… symptoms, they flare up around Makoto?" 

Izuru tilted his head. "Yes, though I felt it was irrelevant." 

She let out a nervous laugh. "Is it possible you have a crush on him? All of your tests came back flawless!" 

Izuru stared at her. 

Then his cheeks turned pink. 

He quickly averted his gaze. "... You can tell _no one._ "

She shrieked and nearly dropped her clipboard. "Of cour-course! Doctor patient confidentiality! I won't say a word!" She promised. 

Izuru sighed. 

He had made… an error. That itself was interesting, but due to the nature of his mistake he felt his cheeks growing warm. 

_Do I like Makoto romantically?_

He noticed Mikan staring at him and stared right back, causing her to yelp again and hide behind her clipboard. "I-I'm sorry!" 

"... Why were you staring?" 

She slowly lowered the clipboard to peek out over it. "I just haven't see-seen you blush before." 

Izuru looked down, allowing his hair to cover his face which was currently turning pinker. 

_Embarrassment. How novel._

He stood from the exam table and noticed how Mikan refrained from flinching at his movement for once. "Thank you for your assistance in this matter." 

She beamed at the praise. "Of course! I'm glad I-I could help." 

Izuru decided the best and most logical course of action would be to process these emotions on his own. Part of him was still convinced he could not feel at all. 

What made Makoto special? 

Of course he was not avoiding him. It was mere coincidence that he knew when Makoto went to the restaurant for his meals so he chose to go at a different time. It was also a coincidence he did not show up to group meetings or discussions. 

It was unnecessary to have him there, and they were boring, so he did not go. 

It was late afternoon when Izuru decided to go to the first island with the intention of getting a few energy drinks before disappearing again. 

However his plan was deterred when he heard laughter coming from the beach. 

It wasn't so much the laughter itself that drew Izuru, rather it was the source of the laughter. 

He walked up to a scene of a few of his classmates enjoying a beach day. 

Mahiru was taking pictures of a certain mechanic who was buried in the sand. Akane was on a blanket talking with Sonia happily. 

And Makoto… 

Despite not being part of the 77th class, and not a remnant of Despair, he seemed to fit into the mix perfectly. Everyone on Jabberwock had welcomed him with open arms, and that remained true. 

He was in the water, squealing with laughter as Gundham splashed him despite Nagito's best efforts to protect him. 

"Oh how horrible of me, I couldn't even protect you from something so simple." Nagito said in dismay. 

Makoto smiled and took his hand. "It's okay! I knew I'd be a target as soon as I got into the water."

Nagito blushed faintly and mirrored Makoto's easy smile as he held his hand. "You're too kind." 

_Pale skin lightly tanned from the Island sun. He has freckles, I never noticed. His hair is cute when damp. Does his swimwear have clovers on them? Why can I not look away from his chest. He is too small, an easy target as he said. I should-_

Izuru's thoughts were interrupted as Mikan gently bumped their arms together. 

"Y-you were staring." She said softly.

"... Thank you." 

Mikan offered her sunhat, and they both knew it was to keep Izuru's blush hidden. 

He looked at her curiously but accepted the kind gesture, fitting the hat onto his head. 

When he glanced back at the water he saw Makoto staring back at him, and when their eyes met he beamed. 

Izuru felt more warmth from his smile than he did standing in the afternoon sun. 

"Izuru!" Makoto waved at him. "You should join us!" 

His heart had doubled in pace. He would surely not survive being so close to Makoto while he looked like that. 

Rather than attempting to explain himself, or say anything at all, he turned around to go back to his original task. He did not need this distraction. These irrational feelings would stop plaguing him eventually. 

Later Makoto would confront Izuru and ask if he's okay. His concern would be genuine as he looked at Izuru with wide eyes. 

Izuru would tell him the truth, blunt and to the point as he always was. He would insist nothing needed to change, and that his feelings were likely temporary. 

Later they would discuss their relationship in depth as Makoto confessed reciprocating feelings. They would share their first kiss, soft and hesitant as the sun set on the island. 

Later they would go back to Izuru's cottage hand in hand. 

But that was later. 

In that moment, Izuru could not predict what was to come. Instead he continued walking, etching Makoto's smile to his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @kamuegi-week on tumblr for hosting this! I love these two so much!  
> Also thank you to my best friend and QPP @interstellarvagabond for always inspiring me and proof reading my work <3


End file.
